Winx club meet the kung fu panda
in this episode the team go to kung fu na and meets po. plot The story is set in the Valley of Peace, a ancinet world on kung fu inhabited by anthropomorphic animals. Po, a panda, is a kung fu fanatic who idolizes the Furious Five—Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Viper, and Crane—a quintet of kung fu masters trained by the red panda Shifu. As he helps his goose[3] father Mr. Ping in his noodle restaurant, Po is unable to achieve his dream of becoming a kung fu master himself, the winx club also went to mr pings shop to have some noodles. Oogway, an old tortoise and Shifu's mentor, has a vision that Shifu's former student, the evil snow leopard Tai Lung, will escape from prison with tarantulus and his gilathon to take revenge for being denied the Dragon Scroll , which is said to hold the secret to limitless power. Shifu is alarmed and sends his messenger, the goose Zeng, to prevent Tai Lung's escape. He then holds a kung fu tournament for the Furious Five so that Oogway may identify the Dragon Warrior, the one kung fu master worthy of receiving the Dragon Scroll and capable of defeating Tai Lung. Forced to take a cumbersome noodle cart to the tournament, Po, and the winx arrives as the arena doors close and is unable to enter. Desperate to see the Dragon Warrior chosen, Po, and the winx straps themselfs to a set of fireworks, rockets into the sky, and crashes into the middle of the arena in front of Oogway's pointing finger. To everyone's surprise, Oogway proclaims Po as the Dragon Warrior much to the Furious Five's dismay and/or shock. when zeng arrives at tor gon prison the captain thinks they don't need to worry while they are leaving the spidex appear from behind,Believing Oogway's decision to be an accident, Shifu tries to dispatch Po and the others by ridiculing him into quitting kung fu training. The Furious Five similarly despise and mock Po as an upstart with no skill in kung fu, meanwhile ninjor arrives visiting the team, After receiving encouragement from Oogway, however, Po endures his gruelling training and slowly begins to befriend the Five with his tenacity, culinary skill, and good humor, Meanwhile, Tai Lung with the help of spidex escapes from prison by Oogway, ironically picking his locks with one of Zeng's feathers. Shifu learns of Tai Lung's escape and informs Oogway, who extracts a promise from Shifu to believe in Po and then ascends to the sky in a cloud of peach blossoms. Still unable to grasp the basics of kung fu, Po despairingly admits that he has no chance of defeating Tai Lung. Shifu, however, discovers that Po is capable of impressive physical feats when motivated by food. Using food as positive reinforcement Shifu successfully trains Po to incorporate these feats into an effective kung fu style. At the same time, the Furious Five set out to stop Tai Lung and spidex themselves, only to be overwhelmed and defeated by Tai Lung's nerve strikes. Shifu decides that Po is ready to receive the Dragon Scroll, but the scroll reveals to be blank. Believing the scroll to be useless, Shifu orders Po and the Five to evacuate the valley po and the others see mr ping explain to them the "secret" ingredient in his soup is nothing, for he then explains that something is special if the belive its special, they then realize that po belives he is special, however the furious five are then seen thrown back at them and then vrak appears and sends in the werewolfs and hybrid creatures, they manage to escape, depsite tigress saying they can handle them, and having sailor jupiter yank on her ear, shifu and the other spidex arrive and nearly kill him until the winx arrive and have them send out gilathon(a hybird of a gila monster and python), with them, while Vrak turns the scrolls of Kung fu in a yabanna Po,and the winx club become a formidable challenge for Tai Lung and the spidex, as they try to protect the Dragon Scroll, using his unorthodox fighting style to confuse his opponent and his body fat to block his nerve strikes. Tai Lung momentarily bests Po and retrieves the scroll, but is unable to understand or accept its symbolic meaning its blank. Po ultimately defeats him using the mysterious Wuxi Finger Hold the power rangers manage to deafeat but thanks to vraks zombats gilathon grows bigger but is defeated by the dino megazord and the yabbana is defeated by Dracos floral thagomizer . Po and the winx club are praised by the Valley of Peace and earns the respect of all the Furious Five, who fully acknowledge him as a true kung fu master. the furious five,shifu,and po then join the team not just to show their freindship but to also teach the others in kung fu, esceplliy when ratrap tried to break a dragon acorn in half 49 times, the camera then goes to a stormy forest with tarantulus,build a fortress and then the three villains sit on their thrones preparing for new conquests. transcirpt chapter 1:the dream chapter 2: the dragon warrior is chosen chapter 3:spidex appears, and po is at the temple chapter 4:tai lung is free chapter 5:shifu knows no basics and oogway passes on chapter 6: shifu's motivation chapter 7:five vs spidex chapter 8:the dragon scroll chapter 9: the fight with spidex epilouge Category:Spinoffseries Category:Moviesodes